


No Place Like Home For The Holidays

by InquiryFoxtrot



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Found Family, Gen, theres some background jonmartin buts its not the focal point of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: That Christmas, he walked in the door, and Mr. Barker shook his hand with a jovial smile. Georgie’s mother kissed him on the forehead and ushered them inside, fretting over how school was treating them and if they were eating right and that the journey back had been okay. Jon had never been fussed over like that before. It was . . . nice.Or. Jon figures out who his home is
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	No Place Like Home For The Holidays

Jon had never been a huge fan of Christmas. The holiday had been a sordid affair growing up, filled with visits to unsavory relatives and hours long mass services. But he liked the symptoms of the season: he liked silly Christmas movies, he liked curling up with a cup of hot cocoa, and he liked the sense of family. 

Jon had only spent Christmas with people he actually considers family four times in his life. The first time was with Georgie and her family. They had been dating for almost a year at that point, so when Jon mentioned to a Uni friend that he hadn’t made plans for the holidays yet, Georgie was the first to jump in:

“You’re coming home to celebrate with me,” She decided. Jon had looked baffled. “Why wouldn’t you? We’re family.”

That Christmas, celebrating with Georgie, getting pulled into silly games with her nieces and nephews, Jon understood just a bit why people loved the holiday. 

The next year was the same. When he walked in the door, Mr. Barker shook his hand with a jovial smile. Georgie’s mother kissed him on the forehead and ushered them inside, fretting over how school was treating them and if they were eating right and that the journey back had been okay. Jon had never been fussed over like that before. It was . . . nice. 

Jon played silly games with the nieces and nephews, and left with a warm fluttery feeling in his chest.

Jon and Georgie broke up the next year, and Jon thought that was the end of it. He would travel back to Bournemouth and try to have a pleasant holiday with his Grandmother. He would mourn the warmth and yearn for family, but he would survive. 

But once December rolled around, Georgie grabbed his hand in the way she always did and chided, “Of course you’re still coming. We’re family.” She smiled. Jon was reminded of home. “Besides, I think the kids are attached.”

That year Mr. Barker shook his hand, Mrs. Barker fussed and kissed Jon on the forehead, he played silly games with Georgie’s nieces and nephews, and Jon was  _ happy _ .

The next year Jon moved back in with his Grandmother, she was only getting older, and her doctors informed Jon that she would need more care. There was no way Jon could afford a nurse so before he knew it, he was packing his bags and returning to his childhood home. When December rolled around without the Barkers to spend it with, Jon treated his aching heart by figuring spending these final holidays with his Grandmother was the least he could do. Those years were filled with too quiet evenings, the smell of medications, and an air of loneliness so heavy it felt like Jon would be crushed. 

Then his grandmother died, and Jon didn’t spend Christmas with anyone for a while. 

Within a couple years, Jon got hired at the Institute, moved to London, and figured he could make a family there too. Sasha and Tim wormed their way into his heart, and when Martin looked at him he felt the same fluttery feeling he always associated with Georgie. 

That December, none of the institute employees wanted to go home for the holidays, so Tim took it upon himself to make them celebrate with him. Sasha dragged them into her Hanukkah celebrations, and Jon felt more content than he had in years. On Christmas Day, the four of them cook and drink and celebrate. A part of Jon’s heart ached for a jovial handshake and a kiss on the forehead and a silly game, but then Martin linked his pinky with Jon’s, and he decided that it was enough. 

A couple months later, he learned that Georgie recently moved to London too. When he showed up for the first time at her door for the first time in years, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Georgie’s grip was so tight Jon could almost pretend that was the cause of her shaking. 

Georgie pulled away, looked Jon over, and slapped him lightly upside the head. “Never do that again, Jon,” She said, voice thick and raw. “You practically disappeared. I was  _ worried _ .” 

She rushed back in to hug him, and they both pretended they weren’t crying.

Neither of them let go for a very long time.

December rolled around. Georgie held his hand, and it was the same but it  _ wasn’t  _ because now she held his hand like he might disappear again. She opened her mouth like she wanted to speak, but no sound came out. Jon made the decision for her, “I hope I can still come home for Christmas. I missed you.”

Georgie smiled, “Of course you’re coming.”

“We’re family.” Jon finished. 

That year Jon and his coworkers celebrated Hanukkah with Sasha, and there was no aching in his heart. On Christmas Eve, Georgie arrived at his door and they left with Martin in tow because the Barkers are the only people Jon wanted to introduce Martin to. 

They arrived at the front door, and the Barker family invited him in like no time had passed at all. Mr. Barker shook his hand with a jovial smile and watery eyes. Georgie’s mother kissed his forehead and fretted over Jon’s appearance in a way that let him know he was forgiven. He played silly games with Georgie’s nieces and nephews, and pretended to act astonished at how much they’d grown. He introduced Martin to Georgie’s family-  _ his _ family- and Jon knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest. This was supposed to be a fluffy JonElias fic but then I started writing about Jon and Georgie and now here we are.  
> This is also my first (technical) jonmartin fic woohoo:))  
> Not like this is my 7th tma fic and jonmartin is the canon ship lolol. 
> 
> But enjoy folks!! If you read my other works I’ll hopefully be back soon with my regular je content:))


End file.
